Crystalbeard Uragaan
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |titles = Treasure Clad Brute |names = HC Uragaan |species = Brute Wyvern |habitats = Volcanic Belt, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Elder's Recess, Ingle Isle |size = Very Large |relations = Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Radobaan, Mikiragaan |move = Crystal Gas |elements = Fire |ailments = Sound Asleep Crystallization Fireblight Stun |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are Deviants of Uragaan originally introduced in Monster Hunter Generations, reappearing in Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology Crystalbeard Uragaan's body shape is almost identical to normal Uragaan, albeit with its whole frame being much larger and sturdier. It blends well into its usually volcanic habitats with its fiery-orange color - interestingly, it is covered in purplish blue gems on the chin and tail. In its second Rage Mode, this monster suddenly changes color, turning a dramatic, albeit pale shade of purple. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Crystalbeard Uragaan are Apex Monsters in almost every environment they can be found in. Since they are ore-eaters, they usually do not need to compete with predators like Rathalos or Deviljho. Interestingly, they seem to be in direct competition with Hellblade Glavenus, the blade wyverns being notorious for invading a Crystalbeard Uragaan's territory. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Most monsters tend to avoid a Crystalbeard Uragaan, not even top tier predators like Deviljho or Azure Rathalos attacking these titans. This means that Crystalbeard Uragaan usually stay out of confrontations. Only the elusive and powerful Hellblade Glavenus is known to actively attack a Crystalbeard Uragaan, the Crystalbeard acting just as aggressive towards any Hellblade Glavenus it finds in its territory. Turf Wars *'Crystalbeard Uragaan vs. Hellblade Glavenus:' WIP Tracks Crystalbeard Uragaan can leave behind Deep Grind Mark, Crystallized Ore and Tarred Crystals, which grant a higher number of research points. Special Locale Interactions No reports. Special Behavior No reports. Abilities While calm, this monster mainly focuses on hard-hitting, slow-paced attacks with occasional rolling and chin slams. Interestingly, it can shake off the crystals attached to its body in a manner similar to Barroth or Ruby Basarios. In this mode, it exclusively uses a fiery, flammable cloud of gas for its gas-based attacks. When enraged, it starts to use more fast-paced attacks, its gas usage also shifting from fire to a gas that can induce the Sound Asleep status. It can even inflict the status with its bite attacks and chin slams, as it huffs large clouds of it whenever it attacks with its head. Crystalbeard Uragaan has a hidden Rage Mode, in which it will roar and suddenly be surrounded by an aura of gas - or rather very finely atomized fluid at very high temperature - that inflicts the crystallization status effect when standing in it for too long. Attacks in this mode are surprisingly fast and powerful, with the crystals being thrown dealing heavy damage. Should a part of its body be damaged, Crystalbeard Uragaan can regenerate the crystals on it via this aura, even on the chin, albeit less effectively there. Description |Monster Icon = |description = A living treasure trove of precious jewels, famous in the lore of miners and said to bring good fortune should you manage to even lay your eyes upon it. Some have tried to slay the "Crystalbeard" for its treasure, only to be crushed by its glittering fury. Others tell of a deep sleep they suddenly fell into, only to awake and see a purple titan in all of its fury. Requires special permission to hunt.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Huffs a baby-blue cloud of sleep-inducing gas. Attacks with its jaw now emit a cloud of sleep gas, as well as all gas-based attacks changing from fire to sleep-gas. * Furious ** Roars, suddenly a cloud of bluish purple color erupts from its whole body, encasing the monster in an aura of gas than inflicts the crystallization status. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Hyper Status As a Deviant, is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts It has the usual Brute Wyvern Mount; back, head and tail are accessible. When furious, the aura can damage hunters while they are on its back. Other Non-Subspecies Forms * [[w:c:monsterhunter:Uragaan|'Uragaan']] * [[w:c:monsterhunter:Steel Uragaan|'Steel Uragaan']] Attacks ''Note: It shares most of is attacks with Uragaan and its counterparts'' Enraged Furious G-Rank Enraged Furious S-Rank Enraged Furious Music Theme Breaks *Back Wounded *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed *Chin Damaged (Crystals broken off) **Chin broken (Can only be done when the monster is at 35% health; cuts chin in half, chipping off a part that can be carved once; crystals can be regenerated, albeit being less durable and less hard) Carves |-|Lvl 1 - 5= ''Skills: Botanist Lvl. 4, Peak Performance Lvl. 3, Health Boost Lvl. 2, Muck Resistance Lvl. 1, Resuscitate Lvl. 1, Green Tank (min. of four armor pieces required)'' S-Rank WIP Quests WIP Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Infraorder: RESEARCHING *Superfamily: Hammer Jaw Wyvern (Macromandibuloidea) *Family: Gaan (Gankinidae) *Species: Crystalbeard Uragaan (Uragankin aureus purpurascens) Crystalbeard Uragaan is a Deviant of Uragaan. It is a Brute Wyvern only described in folktales until it was recently discovered. "For years, in various volcanic regions, miners spoke about a monster known as '''Crystalbeard'. This monster was said to have extremely rare, valuable jewels, and other treasures, on it, making it a walking gold mine waiting to be found. All who searched for this monster usually ended up being smashed by its treasure-covered chin or crushed by suddenly having crystals cover them head to toe - greed eventually got the best of them."'' Habitat Range have been reported in the Volcanic Belt, Volcanic Hollow and Ingle Isle, much like normal individuals. Interestingly, some reports claim that they also have been spotted in the Sunken Hollow and even the Elder's Recess of the New World. Ecological Niche Crystalbeard Uragaan, like Uragaan, is something of an oddity in the food chain - it has almost no natural predators, but is not particularly predatory itself, preferring to consume vast amounts of plants and rock. The rocks that it feeds on are surprisingly nutrient-rich, and its rock-hard lower jaw is perfectly designed to break them up, although it does make them awkward to swallow. Interestingly, Crystalbeard Uragaan are known to venture into areas with large crystal deposits, feeding on them and thus fueling their abilities. Agnaktor, the top predator that resides exclusively in volcanoes, is not adapted to prey on full-grown Uragaan; they are more suited for smaller, less well-defended prey such as Rhenoplos or Slagtoth. The wandering Deviljho is also poorly designed to prey on anything the same size or larger than itself; the same can be said about Rathalos, which have also been known to live in volcanic areas. Brute Tigrex along with Stygian Zinogre and Brachydios will also give Uragaan a wide berth as they too have little hope of preying on these large behemoths. Only Elder Dragons do pose a threat towards Crystalbeard Uragaan, albeit not without going in for a long fight. Biological Adaptations Crystalbeard Uragaan have many of the same adaptions as Uragaan, however, there is a few differences between them. Unlike normal Uragaan, Crystalbeard Uragaan are a darker color due to special ore being a staple food in its environment. Uragaan usually rest in or on top of brown liquid oil. As a result, their tails and stomachs are usually covered in it. While Crystalbeard Uragaan do possess the same tar and also actively attach ore to their bodies, the crystals stem from something entirely different, something that completely overthrew the common knowledge about these titans. They possess the ability to release fluid at a very high temperature, atomizing it as it leaves the monsters' pores. This fluid will immediately crystallize once it hits a hard surface - in this case, the body of a Crystalbeard Uragaan. Behavior Like regular individuals, Uragaan are short-tempered, vicious fighters and truly dangerous monsters. Their ability to enter a second rage mode make them some of the most devastating fighters known to the Hunter's Guild - thus only hunters with special permits are allowed to pursue them. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene WIP Trivia *Crystalbeard Uragaan can sometimes shake off rocks from their bodies that will remain lodged into the floor. *Unlike Uragaan, their tail swipe attack does not cause rocks to be flung into all directions. **Instead, the Crystalbeard chains it into a gas attack. *This monster does not get fatigued. *When in its first Rage Mode, attacks with its chin - even the "Deviljho Rock Throw" - will be followed by a sudden gas eruption around the monster's face. *Crystalbeard Uragaan's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Interestingly, Crystalbeard Uragaan have been observed hunting and killing Ruby Basarios. They do this in order to feed on the crystals growing on their backs. *Researchers are speculating what exactly this monster "is". **Arguments include Crystalbeard Uragaan being a genetic mutation, a subspecies or even a variant of normal Uragaan. **One highly discussed theory would be that they are male individuals in heat, akin to the Mikiragaan species. Male Mikiragaan decorate their bodies with all sorts of plants and objects, thus the theory could be plausible. *No Crystalbeard Uragaan looks like the other. Notes *This monster is a revamp of normal Crystalbeard Uragaan. **It was not originally meant to happen, the creation came to be spontaneously. *The idea to give it a crystallization aura came from a very early, ultimately scrapped concept for Mikiragaan. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Sound Asleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster